


Alea Iacta Est

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dooku loves teaching, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Slavery, background underage, rule of two is disregarded by Dooku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: While he's undercover to investigate a major slave ring some old enemies find Obi-Wan. He's reunited with Qui-Gon but they're both held captive by the Sith. Some one in the shadows is pulling the strings.





	Alea Iacta Est

Even though he was expecting the slap, Obi-Wan still jerked back when the hand made contact with his face. It was the fourth time that day he’d been hit, though the woman who’d just slapped him had many rings on making this by far the worst. Immediately after slapping him the woman forced a slim stick in his mouth and pried it open. She examined his teeth speaking to her husband in the local dialect, which Obi-Wan did not know. Then she spoke with the salesperson nearby briefly before moving on to another slave. 

Once more he was thankful that it was him, not Ahsoka or Anakin who had been sent undercover to find the source of a large slave ring within the republic. The council had first suggested Anakin, because he had experience playing the role of a slave, having been one for nearly half his life. Obi-Wan had quickly stepped in to intervene. Ahsoka had had to play the role of a slave again, briefly, while Anakin ‘sold’ him. To keep the broker from growing suspicious she played the role of his slave. Both she and Obi-Wan wore collars that looked like the ones slavers often put on force sensitive slaves to cut off their connection to the force, though neither had actually been able to do that. The hope was that no one would look at obi-Wan’s collar too closely, but the broker had and had promptly replaced the ‘malfunctioning’ collar with one that worked. 

Obi-Wan had never felt so alone in his life. The last time he’d not been able to communicate with another via a bond when when he was twelve. Technically he should have severed his training bond with Anakin long ago and he should never have formed one with Ahsoka but the Council had other concerns at the moment than unsevered training bonds. Even before those bonds, he’d been surrounded by force users, safe and loved, for as long as he could remember. Now, standing almost nude on a small platform as strangers surveyed him, he was alone.

He didn’t make eye contact unless ordered to and when he did he tried to keep his eyes sheepish. Many prospective buyers had inspected him over that last few hours, but none had purchased him. He was advertised as having abandoned his Master and the order as a padawan, thus skilled enough to be a good guard, but missing long enough that no one would still be looking for him. On the placard that hung from his neck there was a short list of suggested uses. Even though he couldn’t read it he knew what it would likely say: guard, security, fighter, hard labor. It was the last symbol that had confused him at first. He’d only seen it on a few other slave’s placards, mostly young men and women, some of which could only be described as boys and girls, really. He had a guess as to what it said: pleasure. 

It surprised Obi-Wan a bit, seeing as the others with that label were much younger, but his beard had been shaved before the mission and he knew he looked quite a bit younger without it. That was one of the main reasons he wore it. He’d once shaved it and been mistaken for Anakin’s padawan. Anakin hadn’t shut up about that for three weeks.

A few hours past before a woman whose dress seemed to be made of gems approached him. She conversed shortly with the broker who was selling him, before having the young Mirialan girl who she’d brought with her open his mouth. The Mirialan girl was paler than most he’d met. She about a year or two younger than Ahsoka and clearly a slave. She seemed relieved when Obi-Wan put up no resistance and made no attempt to bite her. The woman seemed pleased with his overall health and resumed talking with the broker. Obi-Wan listened, even though he didn’t know the language, it was clear that she was not a native speaker. Within the hour Obi-Wan had been purchased and loaded onto a truck with several others the woman also bought. The Mirialan girl sat with them, the only one not in binders. She sat next to a young Twi’lek with a babe still at her breast. No one spoke.

Instead of stopping at a large manor house, like Obi-Wan had expected they arrived at a spaceport where they were loaded onto a ship to be moved off  world. The Mirialan girl returned to the woman’s side to serve her. Obi-Wan did his best to sleep while they traveled, not knowing how much he would get in the coming days or what tasks he would be expected to perform. 

He awoke in the night to hear the baby crying. His mother was exhausted. Obi-Wan made his way over to the pair. 

“May I?” He asked. The woman was, understandably, reluctant to hand her baby to a stranger, but she did.

Obi-Wan began rocking the little boy, singing a jedi lullaby. Eventually the baby began to calm and settled back into sleep. Obi-Wan handed him back to his mother. She thanked him. Then he went back to his corner and slept once more.

The house they eventually arrived at could only be described as a palace. A older Twi’lek greeted the woman and took a list from her. The woman disappeared inside, the Mirialan girl a step behind her, while the rest of them waited in silence. The Twi’lek spoke in Basic, to Obi-Wan’s relief. Though he knew several other languages it was one less thing to worry about.

“My name is Ovil.” The Twi’lek sounded even older than he looked. “I am to oversee your placement within the Royal and Righteous Household of the Kingdom of Brudora.” Then he began calling each slave by name and giving them instructions ass to where they should wait for their direct supervisors. The last two slaves to be called were Obi-Wan and a young Galacian woman, perhaps Padme’s age. 

“Ben Umba, Keeva Tor, you will follow me.” Ovil announced once the supervisors for the others had retrieved their new charges. They followed in silence, the only sound being their footsteps echoing in the long stone hall. Eventually they stopped. “You will be tutoring the Master’s children: Alicha and Jaxor. You will refer to them as Young Master and Mistress or simply Master and Mistress.”

Keeva nodded silently and waited to be instructed furthur. “Their caregiver, Tala, will provide more information.” He opened the door and ushered Keeva inside. Then he turned back to Ben. “You will serve The Master’s brother Prince Darisal. You will follow the instructions his personal slave, Jundar gives you and await his arrival in his chambers.”

Obi-Wan nodded and followed Ovil though the place to the prince’s chambers. Another old twi’lek greeted him. Once Ovil had left Jundar ushered Obi-Wan onto a small couch, before taking a seat in a nearby chair. Obi-Wan noticed that he too had a force inhibitor collar. 

“I’m Jundar, personal aide to the Honorable Prince Darisal. It’s Ben right?” Obi-Wan nodded. “I know you’re nervous, new master and all, but I promise you he’s not so bad. So long as you do as you’re told you have no reason to worry. The King can be a bit...well, sadistic, but his brother very rarely is. Especially to ones as pretty as you. He doesn’t like breaking his toys. He’s been looking for a new one for quite some time, but the ones for sale are usually a bit young for his tastes. Master has no desire for a boy whose balls have only just dropped.”

Obi-Wan nodded again, as his heart fell a bit. He’d know this was a possibility when he took the assignment but he’d hoped he’d used for protection or hard labor. It was clear however that he was here to be used for: sex. 

He was no stranger to sex. This wasn’t even the first time he’d used sex as a tactic for a mission. It was one of his main strategies. He’d flirt with his enemy to lower their guard and confuse them. It rarely went further than that, but it had on occasion. Obi-Wan knew he was attractive and used it to his advantage. Still he was anxious. Cut off from the force, on an unknown planet, this was very different than the other times. Then he’d been using sex to gain the upper hand; now he’d be using it to survive.

Behind him Obi-Wan heard a door open and shut and footsteps approach. He became once again acutely aware of his near nakedness. He bowed his head slightly and  took a few deep breaths to center himself. Jundar stood but Obi-Wan couldn’t seem to convince his legs to do the same.

“Good evening, Master.” Jundar bowed. “I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

“I was told our Queen had brought home a present for me. I had to come see.” A man close to Obi-Wan’s age walked around to the front of the couch and lifted Obi-Wan’s head gently by the chin. He was shorter than  Obi-Wan but not by very much. His near white hair was tied up in a bun. He, like the Queen was adorned head to toe in gems, it seemed. He looked like a kind enough man, but looks were not everything, especially since he kept slaves. Jundar quietly made his exit.

“Aly does know what I like now doesn't she. I wonder if this is natural.” He stroked Obi-Wan’s hair. “This your real hair color?”

Obi-Wan nodded, nervously, not trusting his voice, as the prince’s hand slid into the front of his underclothes. The prince was sucking lightly at Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan tilted his head back. Though he didn’t know this man, his body was reacting to the stimulation and Obi-Wan couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it a little. He hadn’t had many sexual encounters while he was training Anakin. Then the war started. Some of the clones had indicated they’d be open to it, but the idea made Obi-Wan a bit uncomfortable. They were slaves, really, even if the republic didn’t want to call it that. Perhaps after the war he’d thought to himself on more than one occasion, when they were free men.

Obi-Wan vaguely heard someone speaking before realizing he’d gotten lost in thought and snapped back to the moment. He was rock hard and the Prince was smirking at him.

“It matches.” The Prince purred, before backing Obi-Wan into the wall and kissing him roughly. The kissing stopped for a moment as the prince reached into his pocket and withdrew a small knife. Obi-Wan’s heart sped up, his erection deflated. The prince sliced the underclothing off and the remaining fabric fell to the floor. “You won’t be needing those anymore.”

The prince crossed the into the next room signaling Obi-Wan to follow. Obi-Wan did, cautiously. 

“It’s Ben, right?” The prince asked as he looked through a large chest.

“Yes, sir.”

“Take a seat on the bed, Ben.” Obi-Wan did as he was told. It was only a moment or two more before the prince found what he had been looking for. He walked over to the bed and held up a silver cage in the shape of a penis. “You’ll wear this at all time, unless I use this,” He held up a key. “To let you out. We’ll have to try out a couple of styles to find which one works best with you,” The prince locked him into the cage. “You can’t cum wearing it.”

Obi-Wan nodded, he knew how these things worked. 

“You may go wherever you’d like on the palace grounds. At first someone will follow you and watch you, but if you prove you can be trusted not to try to run, you’ll be allowed to wander on your own.” The prince returned to the chest and pulled out a small black chain. He returned to Obi-Wan and locked it around his wrist. It wasn’t tight, but Obi-Wan knew he wouldn’t be able to remove it himself. “This will knock you out with a shock should you try to leave the property. If you are within ten meters of the property line it will begin to flash red as a warning. When it flashes green you are to return to my chambers at once. Do you understand?”

Obi-Wan nodded.

“I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good,” The prince smiled. “Maybe if you behave I’ll turn down that collar a bit let you--what was it that other one said?--hear the force.”

“Really?” Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up. It hadn’t even been a full day, but Obi-Wan already felt like a wilting unwatered plant in the sun cut off from the force as he was.

The prince chuckled and kissed Obi-Wan again, gentler this time. Obi-Wan kissed back, doing his best to please the prince. The prince brushed a lock of Obi-Wan’s hair behind his ear. 

“I’d love to stay, dear, but I have some very importing meetings to attend to.” He brush Obi-Wan’s wrist. “I’ll summon you when I’m done. Go explore.”

He kissed Obi-Wan again and then began to leave.

“I don’t have any clothing.” Obi-Wan realized out loud.

“You won’t need any. Look out the window.” The prince smirked before disappearing behind the door. 

Obi-Wan rose and walked over to the window. Outside he saw several other slaves. None of them were clothed. The adult alls had their genitals covered, but barely, but various cages and belts. The children simply frolicked in the nude. Many of them wore force blocking collars. Obi-Wan wondered how so many slaves could simple lounge around, especially considering the few he’d seen skittering from task to task on his walk to the prince’s chambers.

“It’s the harem.” A voice said from behind him. Obi-Wan spun around to see a Mirialian girl, with darker skin than the one who’d been accompanying the queen earlier. She was a few years older too, closer to Ahsoka’s age. She was naked save for the locked metal belt she wore like the others, and the collar like his around her neck. Her black hair was cut short in a style he’d seen on many of the advertisements on Coruscant. 

“What?” He asked.

“The slaves out there. They’re the harem. We’re mostly the King’s but the Queen has a few of the men. I’m Noci. The prince asked me to show you around.”

“You mean to babysit me. Does he own any of them?”

She chuckled at him before shaking her head and frowning a bit. “Not anymore. He used to have one, Dashimar, but he died a last year when a flu swept through the palace. His wife has a few though.”

“He’s married?”

“Legally. It’s all political. They’ve never spent the night together. He prefers men. She prefers women.

It wasn’t uncommon for such things to take place within families of the upper class on some worlds. Especially those a bit further from the core. 

“What planet is this?”

“I thought you used to be a Jedi.”

“Only a padawan, a trainee.” He looked down. “Even the greatest Jedi can't identify all the planets in the galaxy.”

“Stewjon,” Obi-wan was taken aback. “You ok?”

“Yeah, just, I was born here. I was too little to remember anything before the Jedi. Always kind of hoped to see it one day.”

“But as a Jedi Knight, not a slave, right? How’d they get you. Jedi padawan’s travel with their teachers, don’t they?”

“I left.” Obi-Wan looked down. It was easier to remember covers that drew from one’s own life, but that didn’t make him any less embarrassed about what he’d done. “We were on a mission and i got caught up in this group trying to end a centuries long war. I didn’t want to go back to the Temple.”

“I understand that. I’m not sure I’d have been brave enough to do that, but I understand.” She sat down on the bed and he crossed the room to sit next to her.

“My Master, my teacher, would have been fine with that, usually. He tend to get too involved in missions too. But another Jedi was hurt and need to get back to the temple for medical care. I told him to leave me. He was hurt. I never saw him again. I got picked up about a year later.”

Noci rubbed his back lightly. “How old were you?”

“Nearly fourteen.”

“Gods! That’s younger than Risua! They sent you to a war zone!” Noci looked appalled. “You were a child!”

“It’s was Jedi do.” He understood her shock but the council didn’t send padawans on missions they couldn’t handle, not intentionally anyway. 

“I’m almost glad I didn’t…” She trailed off.

“You were going to be a Jedi?”

“Yeah, my sister’s one. Well, my older sister. Risua doesn’t have the force. I was a baby when she went to the temple she was only a little over a year older than me. I was gonna go when i got just a bit bigger, then some pirates took us. I don’t remember her at all but I hope she’s alright. Maybe you...no, you’d have been gone by the time she got there.”

“Maybe you’ll meet her someday. Jedi free slaves, sometimes. Maybe she get us both out of here. Your younger sister too. Risua, you said? No one deserves to be a slave.”

“Maybe,” Noci smiled noncommittally. She’d been a slave nearly all her life. It was all that she knew. Any hope of freedom was probably long dead. There was a silence before she stood and took Obi-Wan’s hand. She pulled him up. “Come on. I’ll introduce you to everyone. Can you swim? There’s a pond where we swim most days. It gets very hot here.”

“I can swim.”

“Wonderful! The lake has the softest sand. It’s great for building with too; the children love it!” Noci babbled as she lead him through the halls of the palace.

“The children aren’t...they’re not part of the harem are they?” 

“No! They’re the King’s children. Their mothers, or father in one case, are in the harem. When they get older they’ll get jobs elsewhere in the palace, like Risua, she’s one of the Queen’s main aides.”

“I saw her, I think. She was with the Queen when she bought me. If she’s the King’s daughter and your sister…”

“Half sister technically. I grew up here, but she was born here. The King likes her; she’s brilliant really. She helps manage the Queen’s finances. He might have even have made her his heir, if he could have. If the Queen hadn’t had the twins, that is.” She smiled. She was clearly very proud of her sister. “Come on, now. Everyone wants to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Star Wars Tumblr](http://www.headedtobandomeer.com/)   
>  [My Main Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
